


Christmas Cake

by thirdchildfromthesun



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:26:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3896269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirdchildfromthesun/pseuds/thirdchildfromthesun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High School AU. School has just been let out for Christmas break and Aoba anxiously awaits his chance to ask Ren, his boyfriend, to spend Christmas with him and his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Cake

“And you’re absolutely sure he doesn’t have his umbrella?” Aoba asked, glancing over at his brother and feeling a slight twinge of anxious guilt for asking that same question for what felt like the hundredth time. 

Sei sighed softly, not looking up from his phone as his thumbs moved quickly over the surface of the screen, “Aoba, relax. I am absolutely one hundred percent certain that he does not have his umbrella. I even asked him when class got out. He does not have it.”

“Did he say what he was going to do?” Aoba fidgeted nervously, shifting his body weight from one foot to the other. 

“No,” Sei replied, finally looking up from his phone and turned a calm gaze towards Aoba, “you’re face is all red.”

A nervous, panicked chuckle escaped him, “I don’t think there’s anything I can do about that. Who are you texting?”

“Noiz, he wants me to come with him to get a new video game. Anyway, you need to calm down. You two are already dating so why are you acting as though you’re confessing to him or something?”

Reaching up to nervously tug on a lock of hair, Aoba swallowed against the dryness in his throat. His other hand began to play anxiously with the handle of the umbrella that rested on his shoulder. Even though it was frigidly cold and there was snow drifting down heavily around them, his body was incredibly hot. Sweat soaked his palms and back - there was a terrible fear lingering in the back of his brain that how much he was sweating was obvious; that there were stains on his uniform that could be seen from a mile away. He knew it was nonsense but still, he couldn’t shake that discomfort.

“Aoba?” Sei gently poked his side. “You need to calm down. It isn’t that big of a deal.”

“I know, I know but we literally only started dating two months ago and now, I’m asking him to spend Christmas with me. It just seems like it’s way too early in our relationship to be asking that of him. I mean, we haven’t even kissed or spent a night together before and now, I’m just coming out of nowhere and asking him to spend not just a night but days with me, with us.”

Sei shifted his own umbrella to his other shoulder, shaking off the snow that had built up on top of it as he did so, “His parents aren’t going to be home at all during the break, right? If things start to get awkward, just tell him half of the truth: that you just don’t want him to be alone on Christmas. That’s a good enough reason for him to say yes, isn’t it? And it’s a innocent reason as well so he shouldn’t be weirded out either. It isn’t like this has to revolve just around you guys’ budding relationship but can also be more of a friend thing, you know?”

Aoba exhaled a short, quick breath before nodding firmly, “You’re right.”

Sei leaned forward slightly, looking back towards the school that stood at the end of the road. The gates were wide open and through them streamed hundreds of students, all dressed in formal winter uniforms. Clashing violently against the white of the snow and the black of the uniforms were bright, vibrant spots of colors that were the students’ umbrellas. 

Aoba leaned forward as well, looking past his brother and scanning the large crowd of students. He didn’t see anyone he recognized but then again, they were a considerable amount of distance from the gate so it was hard to make individual faces out. 

“He might have already left.” Sei said, leaning back and shifting his umbrella again.

“But he always uses to main entrance.” Aoba protested quietly, still searching the crowd.

“Yeah, but he might have left before us. Do you want to text him and ask?”

Aoba hesitated. He had wanted the meet up between them to be a surprise. Texting him would completely destroy that but as more students poured out of the gates and there was still no sign of him, Aoba realized he might just have to. Sighing softly, he pulled his phone out of his pocket. He was just about to type in the message when Sei cried out, “Wait wait, there he is!”

Aoba nearly dropped his phone out of surprise. Jerking his head up so fast it hurt, he lurched forward to confirm what Sei had said.

On the outskirts of the group just leaving the gates, walking hunched over against the snow and wind with his hands stuffed into his pockets and his head down was Ren. Aoba couldn’t see his face but the tall, dense body, the dusky black, mussed hair and familiar confident gait all made it easy to recognize him. The snow had already dusted his black hair and uniform white. He had probably only been outside for a few moments but there was already an air of misery around him. 

Sei pushed his elbow into Aoba’s side and turned to grin at him, “I’m going to take off. Tell Grandma I’m going to be at Noiz’s for a while but I promise to pick up some milk on the way home! I’ll see you later. Good luck!” Sei began to walk away backwards, “Keep calm. Don’t freak out. You can do this!” With that, he hurried away - shooting one more supportive smile towards Aoba before disappearing around the corner.

Aoba stared at the space his brother had just occupied, an overwhelming sense of anxiety and unease washing over him. 

It wasn’t a big deal. This wasn’t meant to be a romantic kind of thing. He honestly was just worried about Ren and didn’t want him to spend Christmas alone. True, they had only been dating for two months but this didn’t necessarily have to be viewed as a milestone in their relationship. It could just be seen as more of a friendship type of thing. And that was what it was - sort of.

Though, if he were being entirely honest with himself, he would have to admit that he was hoping that something might happen between them during the quiet moments they would most likely spend together if Ren agreed to stay with them. Maybe a kiss or, if he was lucky, some light touching.

It might have only been two months but Aoba was pretty sure that most couples would have shared at least a small kiss by then but Ren had hardly even touched him since they started dating. 

Aoba didn’t want to pressure Ren as he was just as inexperienced when it came to relationships as Aoba was and the last thing he wanted to do was make Ren uncomfortable or scared but the distance that was still between the two of them was beginning to drive him crazy.

He loved Ren - had loved him since the handsome transfer student had first stepped into Aoba’s classroom at the beginning of the school year with a distant, almost emotionless expression on his face and a calm, steady look in those beautiful golden eyes. Aoba (as well as many other of his fellow students) had been smitten from the very first look.

Aoba considered himself lucky in that Ren had almost immediately expressed an interest in him. The quiet, serious boy didn’t interact much with or show that much interest in the other classmates but he had almost instantly attached himself to Aoba. The two of them formed a close friendship very quickly and taking it to a romantic level had been the most natural thing in the world. Aoba still wasn’t entirely sure how it happened - one day they were just friends, the next they were a couple.  
It wasn’t like he was complaining though. There wasn’t any doubt in his mind that Ren loved him as, despite Ren being quiet and usually expressionless, he had stated it outright without any hesitation.

A blush creeped over his cheeks as the memory of Ren calmly, determinedly confessing his love for him played in his mind. He could still remember the slight blush that had tinted Ren’s cheeks, the way his eyes had shone with determination but there had still been some nervousness hidden behind that bravado, the way his strong fingers had lightly gripped Aoba’s hand, the sensation of Ren’s thumb running gently over the back of his hand - it was a memory that he would always treasure, he would always cherish. 

A small smile creeped onto his face as he remembered how furiously Ren had blushed when Aoba had told him that he loved him just as much - how that calm, stoic face had filled with vibrant happiness that made his entire face light up, and that incredible, beautiful smile that had spread across his face, stretching from ear to ear.

Aoba remembered how fast his heart had been beating, how he hadn’t been able to speak but had only been able to stare dumbly at Ren as the boy pulled him into an embrace and had whispered into his ear in a soft, husky voice, “I’m so glad. I’m so glad that Aoba loves me as well.”

That had been two months ago and while Aoba was very happy with how things were, he wanted something a bit more than quick hugs and hand holding. He just didn’t know how to broach the subject to Ren. 

“Aoba?” a familiar deep voice spoke up suddenly.

Jerked out his thoughts, Aoba looked up and was startled to find Ren standing directly in front of him. There was a slightly concerned look on his face and his head was tilted slightly to the side.

“What are you doing?” Ren stepped closer to him, reaching up to gently take Aoba’s hand in his own.

“Waiting for you.” Aoba replied, smiling shyly, knowing his face had to be getting red. “You don’t have a umbrella, right? So, I figured we could walk together and share mine.”

Ren gave a small smile, his eyes filling with familiar warmth, “You didn’t have to do that.”

“I know, but I didn’t want you to catch a cold or anything. So, you wanna go?”

Ren nodded, took the umbrella from Aoba and stepped back without releasing Aoba’s hand. Still smiling, Aoba squeezed Ren’s hand and fell into step beside him. As Ren held the umbrella steady (and leaned it more towards Aoba’s side), they began walking down the road.

Nervousness once again flooded him as they walked. The time had come, he had to ask. It was only a short distance from the school to Ren’s house so he didn’t have a lot of time.

His heart began to thud loudly in his chest as Aoba gathered up all the courage he could muster. He gripped tighter onto Ren’s hand before saying quietly, “Ren?”

Ren looked down at him, “Yes?”

“Your parents aren’t going to be home for Christmas, right?” Aoba looked up at him, trying to keep a calm expression on his face.

“That’s right. They’re going to be away on a business trip until January.”

Dryness plagued Aoba’s throat but he ignored it best he could. Pulling in a deep breath, he squeaked out in a jumbled, rushed voice, “Doyouwannastaywithusforchristmas?”

Ren gave him a confused look, “I didn’t understand a word of that, Aoba. I heard Christmas but that’s about it.”

Heat flooded Aoba’s face but he fought against it, took another deep breath and managed to squeak out in a much slower voice, “Do you want to stay with us for Christmas?”

“Eh?”

“I already asked Grandma and she said that’s fine, that you can stay with us until your parents get back. And Sei is okay with it as well! We have a spare bedroom that you could use so there wouldn’t be any trouble at all! We’re going to have this huge dinner on Christmas Eve and then a bunch of tasty stuff on Christmas as well. And we-” He cut himself off, swallowing with difficulty as Ren just stared at him in stunned silence.

The nervousness grew even larger inside of Aoba’s chest. Ren was just staring at him, a surprised expression on his face. Aoba licked his lips anxiously, had he been wrong in asking? Was it too early in their relationship to ask him to do something like that? Had he made him uncomfortable?

“You sure it’s okay?”

Aoba started, “Huh?”

Ren tilted his head slightly, a hesitant, worried look in his amber eyes, “You’re sure it’s okay for me to stay with you guys?”

“Yes! Yes, it is absolutely okay!” Aoba practically shouted after a moment of surprised silence. He gripped tightly onto Ren’s hand and gave a huge, happy smile. “I made sure with both Grandma and Sei! They’re both okay with it!”

Ren still looked a bit hesitant so Aoba continued on talking, “I just don’t want you to be alone on Christmas. And it isn’t like you’ll be intruding or anything because, as Grandma is always telling you, you’re always welcome in our house. So, you don’t have-”

“Do I have to stay in the spare bedroom?”

“Huh?” Aoba asked in surprise.

There was a tinge of red dotting Ren’s cheeks but he focused intently on Aoba as he asked calmly, “Can I stay in your room? I do want to spend Christmas with all of you but can I stay in your room instead of the spare bedroom?”

Starstruck was probably the best word to describe how he felt at that moment. His face grew so hot he was certain that the heat was melting any snowflakes that came near him. For several seconds, he could only stare at Ren with a dumbstruck, awed expression. Ren calmly returned his gaze but his face grew redder and redder as the moments ticked by.

Finally, Aoba was able to slowly nod and squeaked out, “Yeah, I-I would like that.”

Ren nodded solemnly before looking away, his face now a bright, burning red, “Okay, let’s go to my house then and I’ll pack some things.”

Ren moved to start walking again but Aoba didn’t budge. Looking back over his shoulder curiously, Ren asked, “Is something wrong?”

“Can you give me a early Christmas gift?” Aoba was surprised at how calm his voice sounded because his heart was racing at a million miles a second.

Ren turned so that they were facing each other, “Sure?”

“Can you kiss me?”

The moment the words left his mouth, he almost wished he hadn’t said it. He didn’t want to pressure Ren but in this situation - with Ren wanting to spend Christmas with them, with Ren wanting to stay in his room - specially his room, Aoba felt this was something he had to ask.

He expected Ren to remain quiet for a while so when he abruptly dropped the umbrella, stepped forward, closed the small distance between them and cupped Aoba’s head gently in his hands, bringing his face close enough that their noses touched, Aoba was beyond surprised.

Warm breath ghosted over his face as Aoba stared into those gorgeous, golden eyes. In them was an almost frantic hungry, longing glint. A spark of heat shot all the way from between Aoba’s eyes to the bottom of his abdomen, settling in a simmering fire in his crotch. Hot breaths raced in and out of his mouth as Ren’s scent filled the air around him.

“Ren.” Aoba moaned out, pushing back against him.

A hungry sound escaped the larger boy as he yanked him even closer and covered Aoba’s mouth with his own.

Ren’s lips were soft and warm. They moved gracelessly over Aoba’s - there was no practice or thought in the movements, just a desperateness - a raw need that overwhelmed everything. It wasn’t rough but it wasn’t exactly gentle.

And Aoba could not care less. The moment Ren’s lips smooshed against his, he was in heaven. A sweet taste invaded his mouth as their saliva mingled. Aoba kissed Ren back the best he could but was so lost in how good Ren’s lips felt that he could hardly concentrate. His hands uselessly gripped Ren’s elbows as he tried to pull him even closer. Their chests bumped together as Ren slid his hands down from Aoba’s cheeks and wrapped his arms around his back, squeezing him into a tight embrace.

Aoba whimpered softly when Ren gently pushed his tongue into his mouth. The sweet taste became even stronger as Ren ran his tongue along Aoba’s, tugging and stroking it. It was an interesting sensation - having someone else’s tongue in his mouth - but the sweetness of Ren’s tongue overwhelmed him that Aoba could hardly pay any attention to that.

The kiss didn’t last nearly long enough and all too soon, Ren pulled back slightly. He rested his forehead against Aoba’s and smiled - a soft, happy, peaceful smile.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for so long now.”

“Eh?” Aoba asked breathlessly, reaching up to wipe away the thin stream of saliva that had managed to escape his mouth. “Then haven’t you? I’ve been wanting for you to kiss me forever now.”

“I’m sorry.” Ren murmured quietly, his voice serious, “Truthfully, I was scared. Usually, I can keep myself calm and under control but when it comes to you, this heat builds inside of me and there is something in me that wants to claim you as my own, to make you mine. And I was scared that if I were to kiss you, I wouldn’t be able to control myself and I would hurt you. I don’t,” Ren paused, breathed in deep and buried his face into Aoba’s shoulder, “I don’t ever want to hurt you. So, I held myself back and I tried to get it under control but that heat never went away. Even just now, it took everything I had to not devour you right here on the street.” Ren nuzzled his face against Aoba’s neck and asked quietly, “Are you scared of me?”

Aoba settled his hands on Ren’s back, gripping tightly onto his jacket. The heat inside his stomach had grown into a blazing inferno and feverish excitement was racing through his veins. He pressed his burning hot cheek against the side of Ren’s head, thoroughly enjoying the sensation of his soft hair rubbing against his skin and shook his head.

“No, I’m not scared.” He laughed softly, “If anything, I’m about to overheat from excitement.”

Ren laughed as well, a deep husky sound that resonated from deep inside his chest. He turned his head and gazed up at Aoba, “I’m sorry it took me so long. I’m glad you asked me because I really was at the end of my rope. You looked so cute when I said I would stay with you - it was unbearable.”

Aoba snorted, “Don’t call me cute. I’m a boy, you know.”

“You are cute. You are so unbelievably cute.”

“Shut it.” Aoba pressed a hard kiss against Ren’s forehead.

Ren continued to smile, “Hey, Aoba?”

“Yeah?”

“Can we stay like this for a while longer? Most people don’t use this road so there’s nothing you’ll have to be embarrassed about.”

Aoba smiled and pushed his face into Ren’s shoulder, “Yeah,” he responded, his voice muffled, “We can but we need to move soon or we’ll be buried underneath the snow. Can you imagine how mad Grandma will be if we come home completely soaked?”

“Just a while longer.” Ren murmured.

Aoba fell silent and closed his eyes. Snow lit upon them but he didn’t care. This warmth, this scent, the feeling of Ren’s large, warm hands pressed against his back - it was something he never wanted to let go of.

“Aoba?” Ren spoke up from his shoulder.

“Mhm?”

“Do you think we could maybe get a cake?”

“A cake?”

Ren nodded, “Yeah, I’ve always wanted to eat a cake with someone I love on Christmas. It’s cliche but it’s something I’ve always dreamed of doing.”

Aoba’s heart skipped a beat at Ren’s honest, earnest request and he hugged Ren even tighter, “Yes, we can get a cake! We’ll get the most beautiful cake and some candles and we’ll eat it together in my room right when it becomes Christmas.”

He couldn’t see Ren’s face but he could feel the smile pressed against his shoulder, “Yes, I would really like that.”


End file.
